


Arch to the Sky :: Novel :: Teaser

by kalijean



Series: Arch to the Sky [85]
Category: due South
Genre: Arch to the Sky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/pseuds/kalijean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arch to the Sky :: Novel :: Teaser

_Ben,_

_Try not to wake me up when you come to bed. You're like an ultra-polite gorilla some nights. Unless you want to be an impolite gorilla. Then you can wake me up all you want. I got groceries, so you can put away the pemmican and eat some real food. Dibs on the smarties._

_FYI: I think we just came out to Turnbull. In case he calls asking for your gay credentials or something. Don't worry. He's gay too. With Vecchio._

_Love you._

_Ray_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ham-Fisted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377877) by [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker)




End file.
